Students Who Ship
by Malteser24
Summary: I found some prompts on 'ImagineYourOTP' [TUMBLR] and I sort of mashed them together. Phil and Dan both teach at the same highschool, and their students have begun to notice the chemistry between them. So they do what all good students would; they try and get them together. PHAN AU


Six students sat at a round table. It was lunchtime, and like most teenagers, they were discussing the newest gossip. Their gossip, however; was a little different to most.

"Did I tell you about when I saw Mr Lester today?"

"No?"

The teenage girl leaned forward, everyone caught in her words.

"Well, I was walking by the staffroom. And I saw Mr Lester and Mr Howell talking, right?"

That caught everyone's attention. The flirting between the two teachers was hot gossip; no matter how much both adults tried to deny any interest, or claimed to be just friends, every student knew there was potential. And the flirting was hardly ever subtle.

"Anyway, Mr Lester must have tripped or something. Next thing I know, Mr Howell has Mr Lester's drink spilled on his shirt. Mr Lester was blushing and seemed to be saying something; apologizing probably. Mr Howell just laughed and sort of waved Mr Lester off. I didn't see what happened after that, but I'm telling you; there was something there."

"We _have_ to get them together." One girl added. Everyone else seated at the table nodded furiously.

"It's just such a _waste_. They're both _obviously_ into each other. But, how are we supposed to do it?"

"Well, Stephanie. That is where my excellence at planning is handy. Here's what we have to do..."

* * *

><p>"Alright, turn to page...236 please. Answer every second question, and we'll go over the answers tomorrow providing we don't get time today."<p>

Phil Lester settled into his chair at the front of the room. He loved his job. He had only been a teacher at the high school for two years; but the other staff, and the students were incredibly nice. He had been accepted into the school community immediately; and had made a few very good friends along the way. Like Dan.

Thinking of him caused Phil to smile subconsciously. Dan always made Phil smile. Dan had been the first to talk to Phil, the first to accept him into the new school. Even the day before, when Phil had spilt his drink on Dan; Dan had shrugged it off and somehow turned it around so Phil didn't feel bad.

Phil may not have realised he was smiling, but his students certainly did. They were always looking out for the slightest sign; and had quickly identified what they had come to call as their teacher's _'crush smile'_.

"So Mr Lester, the Halloween Ball is next week." One student brought up. Mr Lester turned to the speaker, smiling when he saw who it was.

"So it is, Bethany."

"Are you going?"

"I'm a teacher. I have to go. Have to chaperone all you little terrors." He replied with a smile. He didn't mean it; and his students knew that.

"Oh Mr Lester, we're not terrors. Surely you won't be _only_ chaperoning at the ball. Don't you have a date...someone special to go with?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. Carefree and single. Not that my private life is much business to you."

Bethany was quiet for a while, pretending to be doing her work; while really she was just brainstorming the next step in her plan.

"You know..." She said, keeping her eyes on her book. "You should ask Mr Howell to go with you."

Phil's eyes widened. He wanted to be wrong, but it seemed like his students were trying to set him up.

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, he's single. And I know you're both friends. Besides," She paused, glancing around her, including the other students and encouraging them to agree, "We know you like each other."

By then, Phil was truly gobsmacked. He had thought his feelings towards Dan were hidden, masked; but it seemed his students knew him better than he had thought.

"Do we now?" He asked, trying to brush it off and not show anything more.

"Totally."

The bell rang; interrupting their conversation. The students packed up their books and filed out of the classroom. Bethany lingered at the door however, glancing over at Phil.

"Just something to think about." She said, before walking to her next class.

Phil leant back in his chair, his mind running over the possibilities.

_It wouldn't be too bad._ He thought. _We're both friends after all. And I can always cover it up, if he says no, or asks me why. _

* * *

><p>"No students...What am I going to do with myself?" Dan leant back in his chair, hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and silence. Dan generally loved his students, most of the time; but sometimes they really did his head in. Free periods were his saviour.<p>

"Hopefully nothing too inappropriate." A familiar, chuckling voice said behind him.

Dan's eyes flew open. He turned to the door, to see his friend, and potential love interest; not that the other knew that.

"At school? No. But, perhaps if I was at home." Dan smirked, and winked at Phil flirtatiously.

Phil walked over and sat on the edge of a student's desk; right in front of Dan's so as to talk better.

"I'd hope with the curtains closed. Although," Phil paused, pretending to think deeply about something.

"I could see you being an exhibitionist."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you just peg me as the sort of person to be into that."

"You're making it hard for me to not take offense, Phil."

Dan wasn't really upset; he knew that, and Phil knew that. It's just how their friendship worked. Light teasing-on the verge of unsubtle flirting.

"Hey, I never said it was a _bad_ thing."

Enter aforementioned flirting.

"Phil, are you trying to tell me you're a hidden exhibitionist?"

Dan laughed at his own comment. "Quite ironic, seeing as hidden is the opposite of exhibition."

"That's not what I'm saying at all."

Phil was quiet; but Dan could see he wanted to say something, so he stayed quiet himself.

"Are you going to the Halloween Ball?" Phil asked. Dan noticed he was fidgeting, playing with the frayed ends of his shirt; Dan found it completely adorable, just as he did pretty much everything Phil did.

"I have to. You know, being a teacher and all."

"I know. I mean, are you going _with_ anyone?"

It was Dan's turn to pause. It was no secret to anyone he and Phil flirted with each other, and they had crossed the barrier of friendship months ago. They had stopped trying to deny any rumours of a relationship; no one ever believed them anyway. But this…this was different.

"No, I'm not. Unfortunately I haven't found any willing victims yet." Dan looked straight at Phil, deep into his cerulean eyes. Phil's cheeks began to brighten, flushed with a pink tint; and Dan tried to hide the smile that wanted to peek through.

"Why do you ask?"

Phil was taken aback. His posture stiffened and his eyes widened; whether it was fear or shock, Dan wasn't quite sure.

"Well, I was just wondering…I mean we're both going to be there anyway…and seeing as you don't have a date…"

Dan got up from his chair. He walked around to the front of his desk and perched on it; in a mirrored action to Phil. Dan leant forward and reached for Phil's hands, pulling them from where they were playing with the fabric and taking them in his own hands.

"Are you asking me to the ball, Phil?" Dan asked softly.

Phil nodded. "If you want to go. You don't have to…"

Dan squeezed Phil's hands, rubbing his thumb along the back of Phil's hand. Phil looked up, and was met with a warm smile.

"I would love to."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Mr Lester asked Mr Howell out?"<p>

"He must have. They look so happy; and they're leaning into each other…Oh! Look! Mr Howell's whispering something into Mr Lester's ear, and Mr Lester's giggling!"

The group of girls tried to hush their excited giggles. The P.E teacher, Miss Carlisle, glared over at them. They covered their mouths with their hands, pretending to pay attention to the boring announcements. Their gaze kept turning to the two teachers however, and no one could conceal their excitement.

After what felt like a millennium to the teenagers, the assembly ended. They laughed and gossiped freely, away from the stern glares of boring teachers.

"Do you think they'll go to the ball together?"

"Totally. Can you imagine though! Them dancing with their costumes on, standing off to the side and talking, kissing."

At the mention of _kissing_ every girl squealed. They were all imagining it by then; and everyone wished for the week to pass quicker.

"Do you think they'll really kiss though? I mean, they're supposed to be chaperoning and stuff."

"They'll still kiss." One girl said. Her name was Bethany, and her plan was near full circle.

"They might have to be sneaky, but they will kiss."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"Shh. Just wait and see."

Phil sighed as Dan dragged him along the school hallway. Apparently, Dan had managed to convince another teacher to cover for them, so he could show Phil something. Or so, Dan had told Phil.

Phil didn't think the blindfold was completely necessary, though.

"Right, just take two steps forward…yep. Good."

Dan shut the door behind them, and turned the lights on. He manoeuvred Phil a few more steps.

"Okay, now I'm going to take your blindfold off." Dan whispered.

He untied the blindfold and took it off, throwing it onto the chair behind them. Phil opened his eyes, looking around in wonder and confusion, before settling his gaze on Dan.

"Why are we in your classroom?" Phil asked. They were standing in front of Dan's desk.

"I told you. I wanted to show you something."

"What can you possibly show me that I haven't already seen?"

"This."

Dan reached for Phil's head, cupping his cheeks. Dan leant forward, pressing his lips against Phil's. Phil gasped, but after a second matched Dan's movements. The kiss was slow and careful. Phil placed his hands on Dan's hips, holding Dan against him.

"I hope that was okay." Dan whispered.

"It was perfect." Phil replied, pressing his lips against Dan's.

The kiss was harder the second time, faster-paced. Passion and lust ran through their veins and their mouths. Phil flipped them around, so Dan was pressed against the desk. He slid his hands over Dan's shoulders, pushing his coat off his shoulders. Dan shrugged it off, the black fabric falling to the ground with a soft _thud_.

Phil slipped his hands under Dan's shirt, gripping onto his hips. With a little awkward manoeuvring from Dan, Phil managed to lift him up and onto the desk. Phil's hands stayed on Dan's waist, holding them tight; his fingers cold in contrast to Dan's warm skin.

"Why have we never done this before?" Dan muttered against Phil's lips, pushing his fingers up into Phil's hair, tangling his fingers in the dark locks.

"I have no idea." Phil replied, breathing heavily.

Unfortunately for them, neither heard the loud giggles of teenage girls; too preoccupied in each other's company.

They did, however, hear the click of the door knob, and hurriedly pulled away from each other; cheeks flushed, hair mussed, and in extremely close proximity.

"Oh, Sir's! We didn't, we didn't expect to see you here. Hide N' Go Scare has just started...but I can see you're busy...we'll just go find somewhere else."

The group left, shutting the door behind them; but Dan and Phil could still hear their laughter slowly fade away.

"We're going to be the newest hot gossip." Dan said.

"Rumours spreading throughout the school..." Phil added.

"Rumours...who said they're going to be rumours?"

"What are you trying to suggest?" Phil asked, confused.

"Well, rumours are usually fake, right. What if the 'rumours' weren't rumours, because they were true?"

"I'm still so lost."

"Would you," Dan leant forward and kissed Phil. "Like to be my boyfriend?"

"Only, if you will be mine."

They leant in for another kiss...

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, six students huddled with their ears pressed against the wood. They heard the muffled words, and then silence. Curious, and deeming it safe to look; they stood on the tips of their toes, and peeked through the glass window.<p>

"They're kissing!" One girl squealed. The others hushed her, and they all ran away from the classroom.

Once they were safely away from their teachers and other prying eyes and ears; they huddled around each other.

"We did it, they're together! And they're kissing!"

"What did I tell you girls?" Bethany asked, smirking.

"My plans always work. And this time, we've brought two people who are clearly perfect for each other together. I'd say that's a good day's work."

"Now," She began, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Who's next?"

**I got this from two prompts I found on the 'ImagineYourOTP' Tumblr. I got inspired and sort of...mashed them together. I hope you liked it. **

**Also, what did you think about the setup? I wanted to try writing from other P.O.V'S, not just Dan and Phil's. **


End file.
